


Cheer You On

by Artist_Kun



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Angst, Aria isn't a jerk here, Drama, F/F, Fluff, High School, Human AU, OC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Aria Blaze, a new student of CHS was having troubles on the first day because it's the first time in her life that she will not be with her friends from Everton University. She had bumped into someone by accident and help the person to gather their things, their hands touched in the middle as both of them were about to grab the paper. The person she had bumped to is one of the popular girls in the school, Fluttershy. Aria learned that Fluttershy is the captain of the volleyball team (inspired by one of the scenes in do it for the ponygram) She decided to become a cheerleader so that she could show her support to her crush.Collaboration with: RMika512
Relationships: Aria Blaze/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Aria Blaze/Fleur De Lis (My Little Pony), Aria Blaze/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Pinkie Pie/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Starlight Glimmer/Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Timber Spruce/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cheer You On

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Aria, wake up! You're going to be late on your first day in Canterlot High School!" No response.

"Aria?! I better not see you writing one of your emotional phase poems again!!!"

The alarm clock continued to make that annoying sound that makes people angry and cranky in the morning, but not Aria Blaze is different because she was a heavy sleeper. Her room was a mess. Potato chip crumbs everywhere and soda's lying on the ground. Her shirt was lifted a bit showing her stomach and she's wearing a black sport short, she scratched her stomach as she continued to snore loudly enough to wake up the whole neighborhood, which is sometimes they would talk to her older sister about that problem. The door opened to reveal her big sister, Starlight Glimmer. She groans in anger to see her sister's room was like a pig's pen, she looks at Aria and sighs heavily.

"What am I going to do with you?" Starlight rubs her forehead and goes over to Aria who is still scratching her belly and snoring so loud. 

"WAKE UP, BLAZE!!!" 

"SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!"

Aria Blaze fell off her face first when she was greeted by potato chip crumbs. She slowly stood on her feet as she wipes her face, once she was done she opened her eyes to see her angry older sister with her arms cross. Aria smiled nervously and shuts her alarm clock with the button. She was sweating a lot since she could tell that either she did something wrong or she had forgotten to do a chore. 

"Wa-Wassup sis? Did you change your hairstyle today?" 

"Don't you wassup me Ariana Blaze! You're going to be late on your first day in Canterlot High and you didn't even clean your room when your party was over!" 

"First off, don't you call me by my full name because it's really scary that you sound like you want to kill me at any minute or second and can you repeat the second one and third I was tired!" Aria said as she scratches her belly.

"I said you're going to be late on your first day in Canterlot Hi-". Before Starlight could even finish her sentence, her sister magically vanished in front of her which made her shock because she just blinked for a second.

"What the h-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP STARLIGHT?!" Aria said as Starlight could hear the showering indicating her sister is taking a bath.

"You're alarm clock did before me!"

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS THESE DAYS, SIS!!"

Starlight groans as she went downstairs to drink her coffee. She watched the news T.V to kill the time before she could go to work. She sometimes worries about her little sister's future, ever since their parents had passed away. Starlight was the one who took care of Aria Blaze. Sometimes she even feels like a mom. Aria Blaze quickly went downstairs as she was struggling to wear her long sleeve shirt and fell down on the floor. Starlight sighed and went towards her sister's direction to help her up. She puts her sister's long sleeve shirt properly and fixes her bonnet. Aria wore her vest and fixed her pants before she could put on her pendant that her mother had given to her since her 10th birthday. 

"Thanks sis, you're a life saver". Aria said as she puts on her shoes. 

"Just please be careful. I know you're going to be late but please be aware of what's happening around here". Starlight worriedly said that her sister kissed her cheek.

"It won't happen again". Aria goes over to the dining table to grab a bagel and drinks the coffee even if it's hot but still manages to finish it.

"Slow down sis!" Aria wasted no time and went to the front door so she could still catch the bus. 

"You forgot your bag!"

"My bad! Bag me!" Starlight tossed the bag into the air and Aria had raised her arms high enough for the bag to insert. 

"BYE SIS!" 

"HAVE A GOOD DAY IN SCHOOL AND YOU BETTER NOT BE IN DETENTION EITHER!" 

"I WON'T!"

Aria Blaze started to run as she saw the students going inside the bus. As the last person entered the bus, the bus driver closes the door before he drives away to Canterlot High. Aria Blaze gasped as the bus started to drive away and prayed that she wouldn't be late on the first day.

"STOP THE BUS!" 

Aria started to run faster and eventually so that she could make it. The students saw her and laughed as they pulled out their cell phones to record her. She saw some obstacles that could slow her down and was determined to get the attention of the driver. She jumped so high over the sign and did a front flip when there was a dog running towards her direction. The students gasped in awe as Aria was doing some parkour. She lost sight of the bus as a car went in front of her which she jumped so high over it and added a front flip again as she continued to run towards the bus. 

"I CAN'T BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!" 

"Whoa, that new kid is so awesome!"

"She looks so pretty!" 

"Augh! Another emo on our school?" 

"I want to know where she learned how to do parkour!" A pink hair girl was watching in awe as Aria was trying her best to catch up with the bus. 

"Yo Fluttershy, did Principal Celestia assign you to welcome new students this year?" Fluttershy turns her head to her childhood friend Rainbow Dash who was still watching the new kid.

"N-No Dashie, her daughter is going to be the one doing it".

"Man Sunset is so lucky! The new kid seems like a cool person to hang with plus I'm going to ask her if she can teach me her moves!". 

"She sure is". Fluttershy cooed as she joined her friend in watching the new student do parkour.

Aria Blaze stopped as the pass went ahead and another car went in front of her. She looks for a shortcut and wasted time running. She jumped through every fence in the neighborhood and had made it to the bus when he was picking up more students. As she was about to stop so that she could enter, the bus drove away which made her groan in anger and annoyance.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! How much do the principal pay this guy?!" Aria continued to chase after the bus hoping she could still catch up. She got an idea and quickly climbed on a tree which made every student poke their heads out of the window to watch.

Aria Blaze then jumped towards the roof of the bus and everything was like in slow motion. She landed safely and yelled happily as she had finally made it on the bus. Some people look at her like she was a crazy person and some are laughing at her because she looks so dumb right now. She sits down and enjoys the wind kissing her face as she looks like a model right now. 

**_PHEEW! I'm so glad that I made it just in time._ **

* * *

Aria Blaze stared at her new school in awe. She was outside admiring the simple view of the public school that she is about to spend for an entire year. She sighs and grips the strap on her sling bag as she walks towards the entrance. She was nervous and immediately missed her friends from her former school, Everton University. She opens the glass door and slowly walks the halls of the school looking around to see students getting along pretty well. She stopped when she saw a girl in front of her, her eyes winded to how the girl's appearance intrigued her.

"You must be the new student, Welcome to Canterlot High School! I'm Sunset Shimmer, I'll be showing you around school and I hope you feel welcome". Sunset said before she smiles like a goddess.

"And now I'm legally blind". Aria said. She closes her mouth immediately, blushing with embarrassment.

"Wh-What's wrong?" 

"You lo-look really perfect, you must be really flawless". Aria shyly said. It made Sunset giggle.

"I get that a lot but everyone isn't born flawless. Let me show you around and trust me, you're really gonna love it here". Aria started to follow Sunset while looking around the halls. She was listening clearly to Sunset because it will be embarrassing if she forgets the rooms in the first day of school. After the tour, Aria seems to be a little comfortable at her new school. The bell rang to indicate to the students that the school is starting.

"Have a good first day, Aria!" Sunset waved goodbye before walking away leaving Aria alone. 

The new kid sighs and starts walking to her first period hoping and praying she doesn't embarrass herself. She was looking at her schedule while walking slowly, double checking to make sure she gets the right room. Footsteps were heard coming from her direction but it seems that she was really focused on the schedule that she bumped into someone. 

Papers were in the air and Aria rubs her head slowly, her eyes were shut close because of the impact of the person she had bumped into. 

"Oh! I-I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" 

"Just watch where you goin-"

As Aria opened her eyes, she could be sworn to see an angel that has fallen off in heaven. The girl was on top of her and from Aria's vision, that girl was an angel.

"Le-let me help you up". The girl stood up and grabbed the new kid's arms to lift her up. They both were standing awkwardly and Aria was screaming inside.

"I know you!" Aria looks at the girl who seems to be beaming from excitement.

"Yo-You do?" 

"You're the new student who was chasing the bus and your parkour stunts were cool" The girl softly smile and Aria closed her eyes from the light that was invisibly shining at her direction.

"I just didn't want to be late on my first day, that's all. I don't want my sister to scold me". Aria said.

"Oh! I'm Fluttershy and you are?"

"Aria Blaze". They both shake their hands and something pops out of their heads as their hands have touched.

"OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Aria quickly helps Fluttershy collect her papers and immediately grabs her schedule before she runs to look for her first period.

_**Sh-She looks beautiful like an angel.... Fluttershy huh? A pretty name that suits for an angel such as herself eehehehe.... STOP IT BLAZE!** _

* * *

"You can do this, Aria Blaze. You've been trained for this very moment by Starlight and you wouldn't want to disappoint her now do you? You can do this... if you survived having obstacles and do some stunts just to get in a bus then you can introduce yours-".

"Are you going in or what?" Aria turns around and froze in fear to see a very tall dark blue skin woman with piercing cyan eyes and wearing a deep blue business suit with a hint of purple underneath the jacket, that screamed authority. She quickly nods her head and turns around to enter the classroom.

"I hope you have a nice day, Ms. Blaze". Aria Blaze was about to answer back but when she turned around, the mysterious woman was gone, before she could ask how she knew her name. She shrugs it off and looks at the door again, sighing heavily.

_**Show time** _

Aria Blaze opens the door to her first period classroom and everyone was throwing paper planes at each other. They stopped as they heard the door had opened to reveal the new wondercolt in school. Aria takes a quick glance at the teacher, who sighs a bit of relief now that the classes calm down for a second. She gulps nervously and closes the door behind her. She went in front of the class because she knew she's going to introduce herself. 

"Okay, now that everyone is settled down. We have a new wondercolt joining us today and I hope you will all make her comfortable". Aria sighed calmly. She had practiced the whole summer break about her introduction and hopefully she won't screw this up. She opened her eyes and everyone began to shiver in fear as they met the new kid's glance towards them.

"My name is Aria Blaze. I transferred from Everton University. I like to play baseball and practice singing. I can pull off tricks and do flips like you never seen before. I hope we can all get along". The teacher beamed in happiness and Aria turned into a precious cinnamon roll girl who was rubbing her neck shyly. 

"Well I hope you will have a good first day, Aria. You may pick a free seat". Aria went to the back as she already found an empty seat next to the window. She sat there and was shocked when the teacher immediately left.

_**I guess every homeroom in the first day is like this** _

"Hey! You must be the new kid that everyone's been talking about. I really like your name, it suits a pretty girl like you".

Aria looks up to see a guy with spiky blue hair. He was giving her a friendly smile and the girls seems to be in love with him but Aria doesn't even know why they like this guy. He looks...... awkward. She didn't know what to do at this point because she didn't know what to say to the awkward looking guy. 

The guy suddenly felt scared when she was glaring at him like she was going to murder him tonight. He quickly went back to his seat, shaking in fear. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and shrugs it off guessing it was normal. She could feel the girls glaring at her which made her feel anxious and scared, thinking of what she did wrong. 

She quickly looks outside to find her inner peace. Then, she remembered what happened a while ago. She bumped into an angel and that angel is none other than Fluttershy. She sighs dreamily and starts fantasizing holding hands with the shy girl. The students looked at her in confusion as she had this dreamy look in her face.

* * *

It is now lunch time and Aria Blaze is falling in line at the cafeteria. The line feels like it was taking place forever since there are many students in line but she is a patient girl, she can manage this. She pays for her lunch and starts to look for a spot to sit. She could still feel everyone staring at her and whisper things that are related to her. She gulps nervously and starts to walk, she keeps hearing some students calling her name which she decided to ignore but it's getting a little annoying. She found Sunset sitting alone with a book on her hand, assuming that she was reading. Aria somewhat felt bad. She walks towards the direction of Sunset Shimmer and the bacon haired girl looks up.

"Can I help you?" 

"Is it okay if I sit with you? You look like you needed someone to talk to". Aria said that Sunset seems to hesitate. She looks around for a few seconds before signalling the new kid to join her. Aria smiled and sat next to Sunset. 

There was an awkward tension between them and Aria Blaze was thinking about how to start her conversation. She nervously looked at Sunset and her eyes winded when Sunset was looking at her with a smile on her face. 

_**Sugar Honey Ice Tea, she looks like a goddess!!!!** _

"It's really hard not to notice how nervous you are". Sunset said. It made Aria blush a little.

"So-Sorry. I'm still getting used to all of this, that's all". 

"It's okay.... why did you decide to sit here?"

"You know, I never gave you a proper thank you for the tour of the school".

"Oh, it was no problem. Just doing my job as a school representative".

"Regardless I appreciate it, so thank you my new friend". Sunset eyes winded in shock and she drops her book at the table.

"Wh-What?.... You want to be my friend?" Aria tilts her head a little in confusion before she nods her head.

"Is there something wrong with what I said? I- I can find another spo-".

"NO!" Aria jolted in surprise and Sunset covers her mouth. She looks around cautiously and looks back at Aria Blaze.  
"I-I never have a friend before". This shocks Aria. 

**_Who doesn't want to be friends with a goddess like her?! I tell you what a loser!!_ **

"H-How come you don't have a friend? You look like you have so many friends" Sunset sighs and looks away sadly.

"It's complicated... you wouldn't understand". Aria slaps herself real quickly for asking a personal question. Sunset giggles cutely which made the new kid blush a little.

"Right. I understand, it's your own personal business but you um, I don't know, want to be my friend?" Sunset looks at Aria who was holding out her hand in the middle. She looks at it for a moment and slowly reaches out her hand to the new kid. They both shake their hands as a new beginning of a friendship. They stop and look at each other.

"So.... what are your interests?" Sunset asked.

"Well.... I love to sing when I'm alone, play baseball, practice parkour, walk my dog, I love to dance, my favorite food is burritos, I always wanted to be an artist!". Aria beamed in happiness as she told all of her interest and this never failed to put a smile on Sunset's face. As Aria keeps going on and on about her interest, she stops as she remembers that she's with Sunset. She blushes from embarrassment and rubs her neck shyly.

"So-Sorry". 

"Don't apologize. You're really an interesting person to be friends with". Aria smiles and sighs in relief. 

"How about you?" Aria asked as she took a bite off her sandwich.

"I like reading books, jogging, video games, playing with my pet gecko, I really like being burgers, I play guitar when I have free time, I love to surf during the summer time, every night I would look at the stars with my telescope, and someday I'm going to be an author!" They enjoyed chatting with each other as they ate their lunch. Aria pulls out her phone to check the time and saw that lunch will be over soon. She looks at Sunset nervously and sighs.

"H-Hey Sunset, I have a question". 

"What is it?" 

"It's about a certain student that I bumped into before going to my first class".

"And who will that be?"

"I think her name is Fluttershy". Aria whispered and she could feel her face getting hot all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, Aria, but can you repeat that? I couldn't hear it".

"I think her name is Fluttershy". Sunset finishes her lunch and wipes her lips before she would speak to her new friend.

"Oh I know that girl, not personally, but I know her. She's a total sweetheart and one of the most popular girls in school." Sunset said with a smile.

"Really she's a popular student here? In my old school, most of the popular students were very snotty and unapproachable. They would always think that they're the most powerful being in school". Aria said with a shocking tone.

"Yeah we have some of those too, but Fluttershy is different from them. She is very approachable and is willing to help out others, regardless of their status in the school. Her sweet and gentle personality is due to the fact that her family owns the local animal shelter here in town. You should see her around animals, she is just so adorable to watch as she gives them some love and attention." Sunset said with her smile almost near full bright mode. 

Aria imagines spending time with Fluttershy in the animal shelter taking care of animals which made her giggle. She stops and covers her mouth, remembering that she was in front of Sunset.

"Love at first sight, I presume". Sunset smirks and Aria starts to blush.

"Can you blame me? She's the kindest person I've ever met in my life!" Aria happily defended herself.

"I agree. I personally think you both will make a good couple". 

"Wow... thanks!" 

They all heard the bell ring indicating everyone would make their way to their classes. Aria and Sunset have the same class which makes them happy because it will be so fun when they're with each other.

* * *

_**I'm going in circles, aren't I?! All I see are lockers and an never ending hallways!!** _

Aria Blaze is looking at her schedule while trying her best to find the room of her next subject. She stops in the middle of the hallway and mentally face palm herself for not remembering the directions.

_**How can I forget which hallway is which after the tour Sunset gave me?** _

She remembers thinking about Fluttershy as she and Sunset had finished their conversation hours ago. She sighs in annoyance of how she discovered that she's easily forgetful when she likes someone or something. She then realize that she never had a person in her mind this much since, guess Fluttershy changed Aria a little. She rubs her neck a little and continues to search for her class. 

_**I haven't had someone on my mind this much since I saw Countess Coloratura singing a pop version of my favorite metal band song.** _

As she continues used to walk to find her class, her mind begins to think about Fluttershy again, and how she is distracted again.She sighs dreamily, thinking about asking Fluttershy on a date. Then, she is startled by a large bang right next to her and sees a double-door. She looks at it for a few seconds and decided to open the doors to and out of curiosity, it turns out to be the gym. 

_**Ain't my class but it wouldn't hurt to rest here for a bit. I just hope I won't get detention or Starlight would be sooooo mad at me.** _

Aria scan the area a bit from what the gym looks like. It was a lot different from her previous school but she isn't here to judge from appearance. She's looking at the students who were working out, to being amazed at the equipment the gym before hearing that same bang sound again from earlier. She walks forward a little and sees the volleyball team doing what it seems to be their practice routine. 

Then, her eyes winded with sparkles to see Fluttershy is in the team. She checks the shy girl out for a bit and blushes really red. Aria Blaze looks stunned and amazed at how Fluttershy looks in her jersey uniform from how tight her jersey hugs her bust and how her tight shorts revealing how marvelous, her legs are. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl she describe as an angel. 

_**Wh-Whoa! She looks..... wow!!!** _

"LOOK OUT!"

_**Wow.... she has a voice of a really beautiful angel that has fallen from the sky on a missi-** _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ball interacting to her face. She fell down on the ground and Fluttershy immediately ran towards Aria's direction while the team followed their teammate. Fluttershy carefully help Aria stand on her feet and puts the new kid's arm on her shoulder. Fluttershy wraps her arm around Aria Blaze's waist and looks at her in concern. The new kid slowly opens her eyes and has this goofy smile on her face as she looks at Fluttershy. 

"Ar-Are you okay?" 

_**She's.... cute... WHAT?!** _

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?" Aria Blaze passed out from how hard the ball had hit her face and all she could hear is some panic screams of the volleyball team. Fluttershy blushes really red and touches her cheek. Never in her life would someone would say sweet things to her and immediately shakes her head so she could stay focus. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Continue practicing, girls"

The team nod their heads and went back to training. Fluttershy took one last look at Aria who still has a goofy smile on her face. The shy girl smiles sweetly and walks to the nurse's office carefully.


End file.
